Stars in the Sky
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [oneshot, RS] Robin, something troubles you, yes


**Disclaimer:**I do not own _Teen Titans_

**Stars in the Sky**

"Robin's on the roof again," Cyborg's voice floated into her ears.

Starfire titled her head innocently, her alien green eyes wide with naivety. "Friend Cyborg," she spoke in a soft voice. "You seem worried for Robin. Perhaps he is simply moon watching? It is extremely beautiful this night."

The dark-skinned cyborg shook his head at his friend's seemingly endless innocence. "Na, I don't think it's that, ya know? Maybe you should go up and talk to him. I think that would be good."

Tilting her fiery red head, Starfire's bemused look deepened on her face. "And why would Robin wish to partake of the conversing with me? Perhaps he is spending the time on the roof alone because that is what he wants?" she questioned.

"Just go and talk to him, Star," Cyborg said in a voice that resembled something of an order. Without another word to his alien friend, the tall young man strode from the room.

Sighing deeply, Starfire floated to the air from her place on the couch in the Titan Tower. The Earth Book she had been reading—_The Good Earth_—fell from her lap onto the soft cushion, completely forgotten by its owner. Its fading pages and torn edges looked out of place amongst the bright colours of the room.

The Titan Tower was dark as she glided gracefully down its halls. Raven and Beastboy had already turned in, no doubt, and Cyborg had probably gone off to join them. Only two living souls were still awake in the dark of the night.

Thoughts now cast on the masked young boy, Starfire felt her mood drop and the rate of her heart speedup. Ever since they had returned from her home planet of Tamarian Robin had been avoiding both her and his fellow teammates. And because the villainous actives within the city had become slow there wasn't much need for the Boy Wonder to interact with any of his team.

They had returned from Tamarian just two days ago, most of the Teen Titans happy to see Starfire coming back with them, but Robin—the object of most of her affections—had been indifferent, standing aloofly in the corner as the other Teen Titans threw her a welcome home party.

In the deepest part of her heart she wished with all her might that she could understand why Robin looked so disheartened around her. She thought he would be happy to see her return home with him and the other Titans. Perhaps… perhaps he had wanted her to stay on Tamarian?

Fire cascaded across her emerald eyes as she shook her head ferociously. No, that didn't make sense. If Robin had wanted her to stay on her home planet then why had he gone to the trouble of unmasking Darkfire's plans?

Perhaps Cyborg was right. She and Robin did have things to talk about.

She allowed her lithe and slender body to float up to the top of the tower. Cold air breathed on her exposed skin as she entered the night. The blood from the sinking sun still stained the sky, but the said glowing ball had long since sunken under the horizon. Golden stars framed the darkening sky and proclaimed the coming of the lovely pale lady, the Moon.

And sitting in front of this wondrous and beautiful backdrop was a thin boy in a suit of red and green and black. The dark of his hair blended easily in with the night sky he viewed. In the distance the dim glow of the lights of the city the Teen Titans protected burned hotly, but the noises was too far away for them to hear.

"Robin…?" she called softly, afraid to ruin the seeming peacefulness that had settled over her leader's body as he stared off into the distant skies.

He turned, slowly, casting his covered eyes on her shivering body. A deep sigh reverberated from his chest. Something instead Starfire broke into a million pieces and scattered to the very soles of her shoes.

It felt much like her heart.

"Starfire…" he said her name on a long and painful sigh, as if even speaking to her was a tedious effort that required all his strength and willpower.

"I—I can take the leave, if you would prefer to be alone…" she pointed out softly, feeling the palms of her hands grow damp with embarrassment. Oh, how she wished she had not came up here! Or that a vortex suddenly opened in the sky and swallowed her up, resting her in its bosom of oblivion.

"No… I…" Robin paused, unsure of how to continue. Things had been hard for him… for her. "No, please, stay."

She nodded and floated over to him, hands wrapped around her shivering arms. Gently, she took her seat next to him and they stared out at the bustling city.

Finally, after a long stretch of silence, Starfire gathered her courage and spoke, "Robin… there is something that troubles you, yes…? You have been the most… _discontent_… since we have returned from my home of Tamarian."

The young boy sighed and leaned back, pressing his palms into the ground at his sides. Explaining this to her would be no easy task, he knew that. That was why he had been avoiding her for the past two days.

"Something does trouble me, Starfire," he admitted slowly. "I'm just not sure how to explain it to you. Bruce never taught me how to handle this kind of stuff." Normally, the young boy was careful not to use his mentor's name around his team—damn the man, Bruce loved his secrecy—but he was much to occupied in trying to convince himself to relax to realize how freely he was speaking.

"I can understand. Sometimes saying the things of importance are harder then the things that do not matter. Perhaps if we begun the small talk then you would find it easier to say what it is you wish to say?" Starfire suggested, rolling her shoulders.

"No… I just want to get it over with," Robin said without thinking.

Starfire could not stop the grimaced that crossed her features. "Is it… is it about me? I have noticed that you are not in the friendly nature with me anymore. I thought perhaps… you would have liked for me to stay on Tamarian."

"God no, Starfire…" Robin sighed again, damning all things. "It's nothing like that…"

"Robin, if it is that hard to say you do not have to. Perhaps if you do the sleeping on the matter things will be better?" Starfire offered a way out, secretly hoping he would take it. She did not want to have to deal with this anymore then he did.

"Look, I like you okay… I like you… _a lot_." God, why was it so hard to say? He was the Boy Wonder, wasn't he? He had fought more villains and monsters then he could count and here he was… struggling to tell a simple girl he liked her.

Okay, so Starfire was far from simple, but after everything he'd done, everything he'd conquered, shouldn't this be easy?

"I do not understand." Starfire blinked at him, innocent.

"I like you," he repeated. "I like _like_ you." When the alien girl's eyes began to widen in understanding he continued, "I just never wanted to tell you. I always figured I could do it after. After we got to know each other better, after we became friends, after we put Slade away. Always after. But then… then suddenly you were getting married and there wasn't going to be an _after_. For you and me, there wouldn't be any more afters… and I… I made it that way. By running from what I felt. When we came home from Tamarian I knew I couldn't run anymore, because maybe there wouldn't be a next after, but I still tried. I didn't know how to tell you though, Starfire. I just don't know certain things… things like this."

There, he had said it. After all this time of agonizing over his feelings for her, after promising himself again and again he would tell her he liked her, he had finally done it. Finally, he had crossed the only hurtle that had held him back.

But the funny thing was that he didn't feel like celebrating much. Now that this hurtle had been removed he could run forward. But he was running into the dark unknown. There was no way for him to tell what lurked there, no way to prepare himself for it.

"Robin…" Starfire looked at him gently, her eyes shinning bright in the raising moon. "I have had the liking for you as well. I suppose I have also been running away. I do not know how people on your planet go about saying such things and I did not want to make you fell the awkward feeling like on the TV shows. When you ran, I did not chase."

"I guess we've been beating around the bush for a long time now? It took me Tamarian to see that. I'm tired of running from it, Starfire." Robin closed his eyes and inhaled deep, feeling as if someone had removed the heavy baggage holding his heart deep in his chest. "Even if you aren't, I'm just ready to move forward."

"Robin…?"

"Hmm?" he didn't bother to crack open an eye. He felt like that would ruin the moment.

"Perhaps we should kiss now." That had him snapping his eyes open and his mouth falling agape while Starfire continued to look at him innocently. "I have seen on the TV shows that that is what people do after they make the kind of confessions of liking and love."

"They don't always do that, Starfire," he answered her, feeling an obligation to relive her of her silly illusions of romance and grandeur.

"So… you did not wish to partake of kissing with me…?" she asked, hurt tinting the edges of her voice.

"I didn't say that. It's just that… that… some people don't. 'Cause you don't _have_ to. But I…" no point in turning back now, "But I certainly want to."

Before she could comprehend, Robin pressed a gentle hand to the back of her neck and brought her lips to meet his. A powerful zing shut through his blood stream as he felt her warm lips sigh under his. Male satisfaction rumbled in his throat when her fingers tangled in his hair, and when she moaned softly against him.

Biting, nipping, he tried to memorize each different texture of her lips and her skin, her exquisite, exotic taste. For far too long he had longed for this exact moment, kissing Starfire, and he had no intention of letting it go so easily.

Starfire had never been kissed before, she had never wanted it before. But now she clung to Robin, yearning for more, wanting it all. She had seen people kiss before, but she had never imaged it could feel like this. All she wanted to do was cling forever. She wondered in the far recesses of her mind why they had never done this before.

They parted for lack of oxygen. Starfire wet her lips and looked at him in awe. "I think we should do the kissing much more often."

"Yeah," Robin agree, stroking her cheek. He had imagined doing this so many times and it was almost too impossible for him to believe he was doing it now. "I think we should do this much more often, Starfire."

With a smile, Starfire pulled his face back down to hers to test their theory. Of course, it turned out just right.

The two youths were so caught up in their romance that they were completely oblivious to the peeping eyes staring at them from the ajar door from the tower.

As Robin and Starfire became more and more wrapped up in each other, Beastboy snickered and glanced up at Cyborg, who had poked his head out the door above his own, he being the taller of the two.

"Ha," he said softly, not wanting to alert the two lovebirds to his presence. An angry Robin was not a fun Robin… he had learned that the hard way. "Told ya they'd make out before the week was up, you owe me five bucks."

"Ah man!" Cyborg replied, as equally quiet as Beastboy, silently agreeing with his idea of Angry! Robin. Even though he was now out five dollars, it did his heart good to see Robin finally getting what he had been after ever since Starfire had first joined their group. Her.

"What are you doing?" a new voice questioned.

Both boys jumped, only managing to clutch their mouth seconds before they screamed. Wheeling around, they faced Raven, arms crossed and face bland. Very slowly, she raised an eyebrow, empathizing her want for an answer.

"Ah… hehe… that is…" Beastboy shot a helpless look to Cyborg, who gave the telepathic girl a sheepish, boyish grin.

Deciding she would not get a satisfying answer from her comrades, she moved passed them and looked out the door. Without a word she viewed the embracing couple and an actual smile curved her lips. _Well, it was about time!_

She turned and faced her fellow Titans. They looked at her and winced, expecting an angry or annoyed or irate remark from the young girl. All the got was, "You both owe me twenty bucks. I said they would get together _tonight_."

Suddenly, the green boy remembered. "Ah man!" he said angrily, throwing his hands in the air. "I swear, you cheated."

"I don't cheat," Raven replied with a tone of finality. She turned and walked down the stairs, never glancing back at the kissing couple. Cyborg and Beastboy sent each other mournful looks before following her, leaving the couple alone. Besides, they now had to worry about getting forty dollars to pay Raven back with.

Robin and Starfire were blissful unaware as they kissed under the stars in the sky.

_--Fin—_

**Word Count:** 2,361

**Time:** sixty minutes

**Beta**: authoress

**Couples:** Robin/Starfire

**Genre:** Romance

**Status:** one-shot (complete)

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Characters/Style:** Robin/Starfire romance fic.

**Notes:** nothing really special. Had the idea, had to write it. Major supporter of R/S and was disappointed by the lack of romance in "Betrothed". Please R/R, maybe they'll be more fics.


End file.
